(Owari No seraph) Lost Butterfly
by Chrono7
Summary: "You're my butterfly" I hear them say to me. The world has no happiness and no life of meaning in here. This is my world where I am a nobody, which I'm happy I don't have to stand out from those high society people. My name is Keung meaning Cosmos if I remember ough an incident happen in which I was reincarnated into Seraph of the end, my life will change at this moment
1. Prologue

"You're my butterfly" Is what most people would say to me. In this world there is no happiness, in this world there is no meaning of life. That is my world of the nobody in which I was happy for someone that doesn't stand out as high society does. I'm a boy with the name, Keung,meaning cosmos. Though one day an incident happen, I was reincarnated into Seraph of the end, my life will change forever in that point.


	2. Lost and Captive

**Hello,** ** _I actually updated sorry for the wait. My first time writing a book on this page. There's probably mistake in this chapter that I wrote. If they are please feel free to tell me that so that I'm able to be a bit better at writing then I am right now. Also info about this book, There's romance which there is boy love or maybe even heterosexual at some scene. So if you really don't like boy love then don't read this though it not gonna be mature as it a few cute scenes and maybe kisses here and there but that all I just wanted to tell you so have fun reading this._**

I open my eyes, there was nothing there pitch black. It felt peaceful here' I can sleep here forever…'. Though I couldn't as I woke up again find myself in a strange place. It was a wreck the window shattered everywhere, the walls have cracks in them with one touch you can break it down. I look around again although it was useless nothing was really valuable or useful in the room, I am in right now.

"Who am I?" I said to myself as I realize I have no memory of myself. Was that why it was pitch black when I first open my eyes? Though my worries didn't stop me, as I stood up walking around the place carefully. I was scared of course, as I'm in these building with no memories whatsoever. As I walk down the stair to the last floor, there was a mirror though there were some pieces missing you were still able to use it. I look at myself in the mirror to see what I look like. It first came up to my mind is that" I look like a girl…" I muttered.

My hair was long that reached almost to my bottom, it was a shade of dark purple that almost look like black hair. Though what stick out of the most was the wing like shape hair that stood out both side of my head. My body was normal, my clothes are quite tattered but not as much that you can see all my skin, my eyes were the same color as my hair but amore lighter purple then my hair, my skin was pure white but with some dirt and gashes that I had on my skin.

I look away from the broken mirror as I already took a good look at myself already. I touch the side of my hair feeling the wings, it felt like hair not an ornament of some kind.' How weird' I thought of my wing like hair. I venture on the last floor finding anything useful. There was no people around as I look out the broken window. At the back of one room of the corner, I found a pipe' I guess this should protect me from any harm' I thought and look at the pipe. I went out of the room and peep at the broken door that led to the outside of the building I was in. I couldn't go through the window since there were sharp glass around it that hasn't been destroyed yet and i don't want to get hurt on the first of my life.

I look left and right with my eyes. There was nothing there, I open the door slowly and walk out of the building I was in. I look around the place, it was all decimated. The building was all broken like a giant monster attack every last one of them, there were no people around too. I felted like I was the center of the place" W-What happen…?" I muttered out in horror of this.

I then shook my head.' No there's gotta be a person here…' I thought hoping that it was true. I clutch the pipe and hold it against my chest as I walk around the desolate place. It was cold, even with my tattered clothes on it wasn't enough. My hands were freezing from the gust of wind that was blown to me.

" _Oh what have we here, a butterfly?_

I jolted my head to the voice, it was a man with long white hair wearing a white clothes. He had a pointy ears and fangs that were sharp. There were also two others with him, both were wearing the same clothes as the white hair man but with different hair. One being a brown and red and another being black.

" I thought we have already got all of the kids Crowler?" The white hair man said to the man name Crowler" I guess we must have miss one" The brown and red headed man name Crowler said. I was trembling in fear, strange men comes and talks about kidnapping kids. My brains told me to move, to get out of there but my feet felt like they were stuck on the road. " I do have to say this one a bit of a beauty right Ferid?" Crowler said to Ferid putting his hand to his chin." I couldn't agree more" The white man name Ferid said licking his lips. I clutch on the pipe tightly as I felt like sweat coming down my face. My legs move a back away slowly." _I wonder what your blood would taste like?"_

In that moment and ran, but Ferid stood in front of me I tried to go around him but he immediately put his hand on my neck. He was choking me out of pure desperation, I tried to hit him in the head with the pipe but his other hand held it from coming to him.' His grip is strong…' I thought as I tied to kick him away. His face then went closer to my neck.' Help me someone please help me…!' I thought as tears were falling down my eyes. My body was about to give up on me, slowly black dots started to appear as I look up at the the gray sky.

I heard a voice but I couldn't hear what they said but the person that was holding me was not close to my neck anymore. Darkness soon consumes me, the gray sky turn into nothing. I wish I can sleep forever, this places it not what I want to be in. Though that wish would never come true.


	3. New Family?

I finally felt myself being able to move again. I open my eyes slowly, my head throbbing in pain but I manage to sit up.' I thought I was gonna die' I thought as I hold my neck that was totally bruise by Ferid. The door then swung open, the light was shown but there were two people in front of the door." Get up" One of them said with a serious tone. In fear, I wanted to get up but I was too dizzy to get up.

" I said get up" They then came towards me. I tried again to stand up but I was too meek to do so. One then grabs my long hair, I yelp in pain from his grip holding up my hair." If I said to get up you'll listen or else" He said close to my ears." Such a weak human…" The other muttered.

" _Oh my, Oh my"_

They both turn to see who it was, It was Ferid." Ferid!" They both said and bow with respect. My hair was let go by his grip. I rub my head from the force upon my scalp." What were you trying to do with this boy?" Ferid asks them." We were trying to get him up"." But he was very meek to do so" They said to him." I see" Ferid then went close to my face." Since you're new here let me make some rules around this place, 1. We are a vampire which is bloodsuckers and we won't hesitant on drinking your blood till the last drop. 2. This is your home and you must follow what we say or you'll go bye bye. 3. Don't try to escape you have no hope give up little human."

My shiver down my spine' No hope…that can't be true…' I thought of what he said. I then felt myself got pick up from the ground." Since your so meek to get up might as well carry you" Ferid said to me with a smile. He walks out the door the two other vampires were left behind the door." You owe me one little Chou" He said to my ear." Chou…?" I said quietly." Well, it means butterfly and with your wing like hair might as well call you that" He said." You have no name, Chou?" I shook my head" I lost my memory…" He nodded" Then from now on your name is Chou" I nodded." Thanks…" I muttered to him my face was press against his chest.

" Saying thank you to a vampire that just almost kills you, how very intriguing" He chuckled.' Well even if he is almost killing me he save me from what to come from those two…and he's nice somehow…' I thought." You save me and you're very nice to me even though you almost kill me, you're the only one that I felt comfortable in this place of shadow…" His eyes widen a bit and giggle." You seem like a very _forgiving and gentle_ person I could just eat you up…" He whispers in my ear.' Gentle…Forgiving...?' I thought Those words why does it…-

" _ **Don't worry we'll be gentle with you-**_

" _**My little Cosmo you're so meek Mother will let them be gentle to you-**_

" _ **Will you forgive me, I was gentle wasn't I-**_

" _ **You should forgive your Mother, Mother is doing the right thing right…?**_

" _ **ץ๏ย**_ _ **'ll Ŧ**_ _ **๏**_ _ **г**_ _ **ﻮเש**_ _ **є 3**_ _ **๏**_ _ **tђєг г**_ _ **เﻮ**_ _ **ђt?**_

 _ **"Ŧ**_ _ **๏**_ _ **г**_ _ **ﻮเש**_ _ **є Ŧ**_ _ **๏**_ _ **г**_ _ **ﻮเש**_ _ **є Ŧ**_ _ **๏**_ _ **г**_ _ **ﻮเש**_ _ **є**_

 _ **Ŧ**_ _ **๏**_ _ **г**_ _ **ﻮเש**_ _ **є**_

 _ **Ŧ**_ _ **๏**_ _ **г**_ _ **ﻮเש**_ _ **є**_

 _ **"We'll be gentle it won't hurt a bit- You'll forgive us right cause your mother said it always good to forgive people…."**_

I shut my eyes tightly from what scene that just passes through my eyes.' What was that…?' I thought feeling very sickening from those scene flashing through my eyes.' Forgive? Mother? Gentle?' I thought but then shook my head off from the thought of it.' I don't want to know' I said press my face against his chest. It made me feel comfortable even though he was a vampire that could kill me any second.

Ferid must have been enjoying Chou being close to him. He hasn't had a taste of his blood yet cause of that stupid rule that **_she_** made about finding any survivors. Though that wasn't the only thing he was attracted to Chou, it was his innocent mind that made him gobble him up for his cuteness. Tainting people to his own is what he enjoys for the most part but this person a bit different from others that were.' How very delightful I've met you little Chou' He thought with a smile on his face.

"Ok we're here," He said and set me down from his arms." You will be living here from now on with the other kids, behave you hear me" He said to me strictly. I nodded my head before he opens the door.

It was mostly filled with kids about my age probably. I was mostly behind Ferid, I didn't know these people even Ferid but he was the only one I know just for a bit to let me get comfortable to him. The kids were scared as they scurried and huddle together the tall girl holding them together. Two kids that were boys, on the other hand, were in front of them protecting them. One with a blonde with blue eyes and one with black hair and green eyes.

" What do you want Ferid?" The blonde said with manner but with caution." Well, it seems like I'm not very welcome here aren't I" He said as the little kids shiver in fear, the older girl trying to calm the little ones. The two boys, the black hair one glare with full hatred towards him while the blonde was smiling a very fake one to be exact." Well anyway, I had a little butterfly here that will be joining you today how about you say hi?" He said to me. I slowly pop my head out from my hiding spot that was behind his cape. I then walk out feeling a bit ok but still holding onto his shirt.

"H-Hi," I said to them a bit shy. They widen their eyes a bit." Anyway, I shall take my leave now take care of little butterfly" He said walking away but then he stops his tracks" Oh one more thing Chou you'll need to repay the deed I did so Mika why don't you show him" After that he left with a wave behind him.

I turn my head toward my new 'family' I would have for my stay. I was nervous about this I didn't know what to do but after Ferid left the kids started to come toward me with happy smiles." Welcome to the family!"." Hey, you never told us your name?"."Are you a boy or a girl cause I can't tell?"." Where did you live?" Piles upon piles of the question were shove into my face.' Save me!' I thought in my head as I felt very uncomfortable with all this my head states to spin.

"Stop!" Everyone stop and look at the older girl that yell out." Stop you're making the person very uncomfortable" They look at me and saw I was shaking a bit. " We're sorry we were just excited to have a new friend here," They said." Now why don't you all one by one tell your name that way it will be easier on her".'I'm not a girl though' I thought as I heard everyone saying their names to me.

The question started to pop up after the introduction." Hey, what your name?" One asks." Well, I don't really have a name but Ferid gave me one which was Chou" I reply to them." It means butterfly right? It fits you so perfectly to your hair"." Uhh thanks" I said didn't know what to say about that." Hey, are you a boy or a girl"." Well, I'm a boy" I deadpan them." Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a girl back there your hair and body look almost like a girl sorry" Akane apologize." It fine really I do look like a girl though" I said with a sigh.

Then a boy came up to me his name was Yuu if I remember correctly. He was a bit cold when telling his name and wasn't very friendly." Why are you so cuddle with him?" He said with a glare roared me." Him?" I question." Yes him! The vampire that was just right by you" he shouted at me." I-"." What association do you have with him?"." Are you a vampire in disguise ?"."No really it just…" I faded my words a bit because of his loud voice." Just what! You've seen what vampire do to people?! Why are you being so kind to them like it was nothing! Have you not seen that they kill countless his people family and even including kids!" He shouted and went closer to me. The blonde name Mika shouted at Yuu to stop but he didn't hear.

Piles upon piles began to erupt from his mouth. I wasn't even listening anymore as he scared me. I watch his mouth open and closing each time his face held anger and disgust. My eyes started to freak out as it started to pop up an image. A person shouting at me in anger same expression as Yuu, it glitches back and forth until I couldn't take it anymore. As I shove Yuu away from me. He fell down and the ground. My hair covers my eyes as tears were about to fall" I-I'm sorry" I said weakly and ran out of the door traumatized on what just happen. Tears were falling from my face as a ran. It hurts it hurts make it stop I'm sorry I'm sorry I heard a someone said and I cover my ears from the voice running through my head. All the yelling and screaming I hear in my head. I wanted it to stop though those voices of the child sound so familiar that I should just stop and step into the delusion of the sounds in my head. Being at peace with screams accepting it but I could never accept the pain and suffering of their screams for help.


	4. Chou and Sorry

After Chou left, Mika walks toward Yuu and slap him across the face. Yuu held his cheek it was bright red from the slap that echo across the room." Idiot why did you do that?! He is now in our family the one where we protect and love like a family!" Mika shouted him. Yuu look at Mika with a glare" Look I was only protecting the family! He could be a vampire in disguise or something you saw how close he was to the vampire that just came in here" Yuu said and pointed at the door." Well that where you are wrong Yuu, does he even look like those vampire monster and also you don't even know the backstory to him why he is attach to the guy you know maybe he save him from something ever thought of that!" Mika shouted at Yuu. He stayed quiet and bit his lip.

" You just don't get it I'm only doing what best for the family!" Yuu said and swing his arm." No Yuu, you don't get it…" A little kid said to him. He widened his eyes a bit before his hair cover his eyes. He bit his lip" You just don't get it…" He said and ran to his room in fit of anger and slam the door shut. The sound echo across the room, Mika look at everyone to see their sadden face especially the one that talk about to Yuu." It gonna be ok it just Yuu little stubborn and anger issue he has he'll come out so don't worry" Mika said reassuring them. They nodded with a slight smile across their face." Now I'll be finding Chou hopefully he hasn't gone to far" Mika said and ran out the door to find Chou.

Mika walk around to try and find Chou until he reach to the garden that he adore. He heard bits of crying and breathing from the tree behind it. He walk slowly to it" Chou are you alright?" He ask. I stayed quiet holding my hands above my ears. I didn't wanted to listen to anyone really not now and in the state I'm in." Chou" Mika said and look pass the tree seeing the messy state I was in. He then kneel down toward me" Chou" He then extending his hand towards me. I flinched at his touch on my head, I open my eyes that were red from the tears that had fallen. Mika widen his eyes at the state I was in, it would seems like I was traumatized by something which I was. Though he doesn't know yet…

With that he pull me into a hug, his hand caressing my head" It ok Chou, don't be afraid it just me no one else" He said with soft words. I felt very warm from the embrace I was in, it felt that way with Ferid." I'm sorry...I'm sorry I cause a scene" I said to him." It ok Chou it happens" He said and let go of me." Are you ok going back?" Mika ask. I shook my head I wasn't ready to go back yet."Ok then I'll stay with you then" I widen my eyes and shook my head." No it ok you can go I'll come back I promise"

"No, after what happened back there, I was the one to blame" Mika said looking down." If I had done something more none of this would have happen" He said closing his eyes before looking at me softly." Please don't take it personally with Yuu, he had a bit of a temper towards people especially on vampire. Since the vampire has mostly kill our family and now we are taken to hostage, we have sort of a hate towards vampire some scared some angry. Though Yuu has a more hatred toward the vampire than anything" I then touch his cheek " It fine really, it's like everyone isn't it"

Mika nodded " So Chou, your name is a girl name I think that also why people thought you are a girl" I widen my eyes " Really?! I didn't know that I guess I really look like a girl to Ferid to give me a girl name" I said to him. "So is there a reason why you were so close to Ferid?" Mika ask. I look at him before answering nervously " He's my savior after all. From this place, I didn't know anything at all. I guess it may be a bit mess up from what I am saying even though I got hunted down. If I was to stay in the outside more than I would die." Mika looks very intrigued. " You don't know anything?"

I shook my head and look down very sad " You don't know anything?"

I shook my head "My memories are fill with holes nothing, I don't even know my name at all. I guess when Ferid gave me a name it felt like I was a person a someone rather than a nobody.

 **"I rather be a nobody"**

I widen my eyes a bit as I heard a male voice. I question myself of this. 'What is this why does voices and picture keeps popping up in my head? Is it my memory but I want to know I don't want to have no memory!' I thought a but frustrated.

"Don't worry I'll help you get your memory back" Mika said. "But how?". "It simple we'll try to let you see stuff and maybe you'll get your memory back. I don't know how we'll do it but we will" I smile happily at the thought. "Yea" I said softly. Mika blush at the soft smile that was shown to him 'He's so cute when he smile hopefully he smiles more in our family' He thought hopeful.

 **Drip Drop**

I felted water on my head and look up to see water falling down from the sky. "Oh No it raining let head inside before we catch a cold"Mika said as he grasp my hand and ran inside. Once making towards the door where the other are. We walk in our clothes were wet but not soak. "Oh my goodness change your clothes you'll get sick if you stay in that" Akane said as she went over to Mika and me.

"But it's not that bad" She shook her head and pouted. "Even a little water can make you sick take your clothes off and get the new ones on" She order us in which we followed.

We went to a room turning the lights on. We both began to change our clothing. I felt a bit uncomfortable changing even though we had our back facing toward each other. I felt very dirty even with how I look cute or like a girl from the gashes and dirt it made me looks like a scrawny rat.

Mika turn his head peeking at Chou and saw the gashes and dirt that he had. He felt pity toward Chou from his appearance, with clothing he looks like a butterfly some dirt on it yes but was still beautiful but now the butterfly looks like it was close to rip apart. "Hey Chou" Mika spoke to him facing right toward him, pants were still on but he was shirtless.

I look at Mika when he called my names. "Umm yes?" I question at him. "Let's take a shower" He chirp with a smile. "Huh" I spoke he then took my hand. I hold onto the new clothing on my other hand as he began to drag me. "W-Wait I ummm" I felt flustered and didn't know what to say. "Hey Akane, we're gonna take a shower" Mika shouted to Akane who turn around with a smile.

"Ok don't be in there for to long or you'll get sick" She said to us.

It was a long process in the shower since I didn't know anything of which to use Mika help me clean up. Well I did most of my body while Mika did my back and hair. Which in the process of that got soup in my eye, Mika pour clear water on my eyes to clear it off it was a painful. I also did clean Mika but only back I tried doing his hair didn't end that well. Though it was kinda fun taking a bath together even though it was kinda awkward for me at first.

Once we got out of the bath and got fresh new clothing it felt amazing. Mika also did put some bandaids on me from the gashes I thank Mika for it. I turn my head to the left noticing Yuu there. I blinked in confusion and tilted my head.

Yuu shift back and forth his eyes looking at me before looking away. He cross his arms and look to the left. "I'm uhh sorry ok I shouldn't have snap so fast and l-let's be friends" He state his cheeks were flush red with embarrassment. I widen my eyes by his change I smile at him. "Its ok Yuu I forgive you and yeah let's be friends" I reply to him, the forgive I didn't like how the word sputter out of my mouth but I was happy to have someone new.

Mika went up to Yuu and hug him which he began to shouted at his clinginess to him. Everyone laugh at the sight of it. I laugh too at there antic and felt at home 'It's not so bad here I think…

I can be awake for a bit longer for this home'


End file.
